Bloody Adventure
by Baka-Akira07
Summary: (Still Repairing...)
1. Chapter 1

**Bite?**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Bite? by me

Typo, AU, OOC...

...

**Don't like don't read**

* * *

Darah mengalir deras dari leher seorang Uchiha Sasuke, ia mengejarapkan matanya sesekali. Merasakan sensasi gigitan yang diberikan oleh seorang gadis berambut lavender-yang kini telah melepaskan gigitannya.

"Bagaimana Sasuke, kau suka?" Tanya gadis berambut lavender itu, selepas menggitnya.

"Aargh... Kau gila!" Ucap pemuda bermata onyx tersebut.

Gadis yang menggigitnya barusan menatap dalam mata onyx nya, sembari menyapu beberapa tetes darah yang berjatuhan. Milik seorang Uchiha.

"Kau menikmatinya?" Tanyanya, dengan pupil yang menajam.

Sasuke, yang ditanya tak dapat berkutik lagi. Keringat dingin mengucur di setiap bagian tubuhnya.

Ia masih menatap sosok vampire di hadapannya. Sosok, yang selama ini hanya ia ketahui melalui cerita, mitologi, dan film. Sekarang ada di depan mata, secara LIVE.

Jakunnya nampak turun naik. Mengatur laju salivanya, yang mengalir di dalam leher. Bukan, ia tak bernafsu. Melainkan, takut! Yah, baru sekarang ia merasakan apa itu ketakutan.

'Kuso!' Batinnya.

Si vampire, yang sedari tadi diam. Sepertinya sudah mulai bosan dengan permainan ini. Ia mulai merangkak ke arah Sasuke, lebih dekat. Membaui aroma anyir darah khas milik seorang Uchiha itu. Agar bisa menyantapnya lebih banyak.

Pemuda di hadapannya, langsung mundur perlahan. Sembari mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berdiri. Lalu kabur, dari makhluk mitologi satu ini.

...

Sasuke, ia berasa di kejar-kejar binatang buas, nan lapar akan mangsanya. Sekarang ia lemah, dengan berlari kencang sembari menutupi luka di leher, bekas gigitan Vampire betina itu.

...

"Uchiha! Kau tak akan bisa lari dari ku!' Suara gadis cuek lavender itu seketika berubah menjadi suara monster.

Tak luput, vampire itu masih mengejar mangsanya dalam senja.

"Hosh-hosh." Nafasnya turun naik, jantung nya berpacu dengan cepat. Tak pernah ia merasa lari sekecang ini, sangat kencang, walaupun masih lebih lamban dari vampire yang berusaha mengejarnya.

Ia tak sanggup lari, darah di lehernya mengalir semakin deras, sampai-sampai telapak tangan kanan nya dipenuh dengan darah segar berwarna merah, yang semakin membuat vampire itu suka.

Sasuke, ia memilih diam, dan bersembunyi di balik pohon besar. Ia berfikir, mengapa vampire itu tak dapat menemukannya, dengan cepat. Padahal, ia bisa saja terbang, kemudian muncul seketika di hadapannya. Batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

Kreek...

Iris onyx nya melebar. Kontraksi jantungnya yang tadi melambat, perlahan mulai berpacu cepat kembali. Pertanda, ada bahaya yang akan mengancam nyawanya.

"Sasuke... Aku tahu kau di sekitar sini." Ujar vampire itu, sembari melihat beberapa pohon besar yang ada di sekelilingnya.

Tangan yang dilumuri oleh darahnya sendiri, kembali ia tutupkan ke luka bekas gigitan di leher kanan. Sasuke menarik nafas dalam, sembari menahannya, agar vampire itu tak menicium aroma nafas yang khas. Walaupun, ia tak percaya dengan trik vampire cina yang satu ini. 'Tapi ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk membuktikan.' Pikirnya.

"Sreeek..." Gemersik daun yang terinjak kaki pemuda onyx itu, terdengar oleh si vampire. Membuat semua indera nya menajam dan menangkap bayangan Sasuke di atas salju sedang berlari.

"Shiit! Pemuda itu menahan nafas!" Umpatnya. Segera saja ia kejar mangsa nan liar itu.

...

"Hosh-hosh." Ternyata, menahan nafas hanya mengurangi pasokan udara di dalam paru-parunya saja. Percuma, hanya membuatnya semakin lemah. Cara satu-satunya adalah terus berlari kencang. Sampai menemukan tempat persembunyian yang tepat.

"Saaasukke!" Teriak Hinata, sang vampire sembari menggeram.

Yah, si pemuda berkulit pucat itu semakin pucat, ia tahu bahwa si monster mitologi itu semakin dekat. Sampai-sampai...

"BRUUUK...!" Beberapa ranting kayu, membuatnya tersandung dan jatuh.

"Ssslllrrrs..."

'Damn! Darahnya bertambah banyak.' Batin Sasuke.

Tersandung, membuat keadaan semakin parah. Bibir Sasuke mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"A-aku... Berhenti." Sekarang pemuda heroik itu benar-benar menyerah. Ia tak kuat lagi, untuk bermain kejar-kejaran dengan vempire yang sedang haus darah ini. Seketika ia membalikkan badan dari posisi tengkurapnya.

"Got-cha..." Ucap si vampire pelan.

Terpampanglah sosok gadis manis indigo, dengan gigi taring nan sangat runcing, dan darah milik Sasuke masih memenuhi mulutnya. Menetes, sedikit-demi sedikit, dari gigi runcing miliknya. Membuat gadis itu terlihat menakutkan, untuk saat ini.

"Chotto yukkuri itte kudasai?" Sambungnya.

"Assshh, kau? Berhentilah bermain-main." Ucap Sasuke lemah.

"Kau! Yang harusnya berhenti bermain-main. Tak ada gunanya, kau melarikan diri!" Gretak gadis itu.

"Hosh-hosh..." Sasuke tak menghiraukannya, ia hanya setengah berbaring, menerawang langit berwarna oranye yang mulai berubah menjadi gelap.

Perlahan, gadis di depannya mulai mendekat. Sasuke hanya pasrah, dengan peristiwa apa yang akan terjadi hari ini, pastinya akan menjadi sejarah. Jika ia mati, ia akan sangat merindukan duren busuk nan konyol itu dengan persahabatan mereka berdua nan absurd. Tapi, jika ia berubah menjadi vampire...

Tidak, ia tak mau menjadi makhluk terkutuk itu. Lebih baik ia mati, daripada rasa terhormatnya berkurang.

'Aku di sini untuk mentut ilmu, bukan untuk menjadi Vampire.' Batin Sasuke.

Sekarang, vampire betina itu ada di hadapannya, menatap mata onyx nya dalam diam. Sayup-sayup, sebenarnya Sasuke sekarang sangat ingin ambruk. Tapi, ia tak mau mati kedinginan di tempat nista ini. 'Lebih baik, mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk mati. Setelah digigit.' Batinnya.

Vampire itu semakin mendekat, berduduk di atasnya menghadap pemuda onyx. Pupil tajam itu berubah normal. Membuat Sasuke tersentak, walaupun begitu, ia masih harus waspada.

Vampir itu sepertinya terfokus dengan darah yang memenuhi bibir tipis Sasuke.

'Kami-sama, andai saja aku tak datang kemari. Andai saja aku tak bersekolah disini, andai saja aku tak berteman dengan si duren... Ti-tidak, dia adalah sahabatku. Ini semua bukan salahnya.'

Sasuke menutup matanya perlahan. Mulai terbayang kembali, persitiwa sebelum mereka berada di sini.

* * *

**Next?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto by Masashi Kihimoto**

**Warn : typo, AU, POV**

**DLDR**

* * *

**BD - Chapter 2**

**...**

'Aku bisa melihat kebersamaan kami, kebersamaan ketika susah dan senang. Awal dari persahabatan ku dan Naruto hingga kami beranjak dewasa. SMA, sekolah ini sungguh misterius.'

'Kedua orang tua kami sepakat memasukkan kami ke sekolah gila ini. Sekolah yang sudah lama kucurigai dari awal bersama Naruto. Sekolah yang membawa kepanikan setiap saat. Hingga saat ini, di sini. Terkepung bersama monster betina dengan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang. Membuatku hampir sekarat, jika ku tak punya harapan untuk bertemu sahabatku itu.'

'Aku sangat menyayangimu, Naruto...'

Pemuda itu hampir saja memejamkan matanya. Namun-

"Kawaisou ni... Sa-su-ke." Ucap vampire itu perlahan.

CUUUP!

Onyx pemuda raven itu, kini membulat. Ia tak habis fikir, 'dasar vampir mesum.' Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Sssllurrrpp..." Hinata-Vampir itu, membuat ciuman nya semakin liar, bukannya melepaskan, malah semakin mendalam. Mungkin, vampire itu merasa kalau ia hanya ingin menghisap darah di mulut Sasuke. Namun tidak, bagi Sasuke. Ia malahan berfikiran sebaliknya, kalau gadis di hadapannya ini akan membuat beberapa ciuman maut yang sangat mesum.

'Hey, lepaskan! Apa kau gila? Aku belum 18 tahun.' Batinnya.

Tapi apa daya, pemuda itu hanya dapat pasrah, tanpa melakukan perlawanan. Karena sekarang dirinya sudah terlalu lemah.

Beberapa detik setelah itu.

"Eeenggh..." Sasuke melenguh, Hinata melepaskan ciumannya. Dengan darah yang ada pada mulut keduanya. Mereka saling bertatapan. Mengartikan setiap tindakan yang mereka lakukan barusan.

'My 1st kiss with vampire. Oh tidak ingin muntah rasanya, menghadapi kenyataan kalau orang pertama yang ku cium adalah vampire. Ah ayolah... Dia kan bukan orang. Lebih pantas ku sebut monster.' Batin Sasuke sembari mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan dengan menatap vampire betina yang masih merangkak itu.

"Hosh-hosh..." Terlihat Sasuke ter-engah-engah. Sedangkan vampire itu, masih menatapnya polos. Hening, tak berkata-kata. Hanya membiarkan pemuda di depannya menetralisir detak jantungnya. Perlahan, langit sudah gelap sepenuhnya. Tak tampak seberkas cahaya oranye pun. Hanya digantikan oleh langit biru gelap dengan bulan yang mulai muncul.

Lebih dari 1 menit mereka bertatapan, vampire itu kemudian mengalah, ia beranjak dari Sasuke. Menutup sejenak kelopak matanya, dan pergi menjauh, dengan terbang.

Sekarang Sasuke bisa bernafas lega. Sekali lagi ia hanya membuang-buang sisa tenaganya. Kemudian ia rentangkan kedua tangannya, dan telentang menghadap langit yang gelap itu, merasakan setiap hawa dingin yang menusuk.

"Twilight..." Ucapnya pelan sembari menutup kelopak matanya.

* * *

**-BLOODY-**

"TEEMMME!?" Seorang pemuda blonde berteriak kencang, seperti sedang mencari buronan. Ia berlari terburu-buru kesana kemari. Menyusuri lorong akademi -.

"Woooy! Temeee..! Dimana kau?" Teriak Naruto, ribut.

Ia masih berteriak mencari, sembari menyusuri setiap koridor sekolah. "Hosh-hosh..." Ia tak peduli akan di marahi Kurenai-Killer atau Tsunade yang menjadi headmaster di sini. Karena berteriak tak jelas. Tapi ia tahu, semua orang tidak pada tempatnya sekarang. Semuanya berkumpul di aula, aula sekolah akademi.

Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis. Ia mendekati gadis itu, berniat menanyakan sesuatu. "Hey, gadis jutek! Apa kau melihat Teme?" Naruto menunggu jawaban gadis itu. Cemas, ia berharap akan mendapatkan hasil.

"Hmm? Teme?" Gumam gadis itu datar.

"Ya, Teme ku. Maksudku..." Jeda Naruto. Ia bingung harus berkata apa, karena rasa panik yang telah memenuhi pikirannya.

"Hmm... Te-me?" Gadis itu kembali meyakinkan.

"Hai!" Naruto mengangguk ria.

"Aku tak pernah mendengar murid baru yang namanya Teme."

*Naruto faceplam* 'Ah, ini salahku.' Batinnya.

"Hiih... Baiklah. SASUKE, maksudku! Apa kau melihatnya? Ulangnya lagi.

"Hmmm. Sasuke, si pemuda sok itu, kan?" Gadis berponi rata itu melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Menunjukkan tampang judesnya. Ia tersenyum licik. Sangat tsundere.

"Ya-ya. Terserahlah, kau mau bilang apa tentang sahabatku. Yang terpenting adalah... Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Ha-ha... Hmm. Entahlah?" Gadis itu menggidikkan bahunya dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Kuso!" Umpat Naruto.

'Tapi, aku melihat bercak kemerahan yang sepertinya bekas darah. Apa benar itu darah? Ah, masa bodoh, sekarang aku harus mencari chiken butt itu.' Batinnya.

(Naruto POV)

Yah, hari sudah gelap. Aku masih melangkah lemas. Karena di luar akademi sangatlah dingin, di sini bersalju. Sedangkan aku hanya mengenakan seragam sekolah berlapiskan sweater merah dengan logo emas bergambar singa di dada kiri ku. Seragam ini memang tak cukup tebal untuk membuatku tetap hangat. Jadi ku coba sesekali untuk menggesekkan kedua tanganku, agar merasa lebih baik.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, SASUKE... TEME!" Suara ku lumayan menggema di luar. Sungguh gelap, yang bisa ku lihat hanyalah pepohonan kering, yang melambangkan kematian.

'Kau tidak boleh hilang, ini baru minggu pertama sekolah, aku tau kau tak terlalu suka dengan sekolah ini. Tapi aku mohon, kau jangan menghilang begitu saja. Kau bisa membicarakannya baik-baik denganku, lalu kita keluar dari sini bersama.' Yah, itulah yang ada dipikirkan ku sekarang. Mengingat tentang semua yang dikatakan Sasuke padaku. Bahwa ia benar, sekolah ini memang tidak beres.

"Tcck..." Aku berdecak kesal.

Aku tahu, awal mula kami berada di sini sangatlah konyol.

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

The _origin_ of the incident

[SASU NARU SPECIAL]

...

Hari ini adalah hari diamana aku dan sahabat ku, Sasuke. Akan pergi ke tempat antah berantah, untuk mengadu nasib. Yaitu, di sebuah tempat yang belum kami ketahui persis. Sekarang aku dan pantat ayam itu harus menanggung nasib sial, karena orang tua kami telah turun tangan, untuk mendaftarkan kami berdua di sekolah ghaib. Aku menyebutnya begitu karena tidak terlihat. Bagaimana tidak? Melihat sekolahnya pun aku tak pernah, sampai-sampai aku searching di google 'berkas tidak tersedia/ tidak cocok dengan dokumen apapun'. Dan di televisi saja tidak ada iklannya, apalagi brosur penerimaan siswa baru yang harusnya di promosikan setiap SMU untuk mendapatkan stok murid baru lagi. Aku memakan sebuah popcorn dengan tatapan nista, dan bosan memandangi acara tv yang sering ditayangkan berkali-kali.

Orang tua kami turun tangan karena, kelakuan kami yang nyaris menurunkan harakat dan martabat orang tua. Ya, kami bisa dibilang adalah murid paling istimewa di sekolah SMP dulu. Karena kami berdua sering dipanggil oleh guru. Hehe...

Lihat saja penderitaan apa lagi yang akan melanda dua orang remaja nan polos ini. Kasihan... Tapi aku dan Sasuke berjanji akan memporak-porandakan sekolah ghaib itu. Haha... Dan kami akan menjadi murid kesayangan para guru-guru di sana. Aku janji! 'Yeess!'

"Woy, chuck norris?" Heh? Ada suara-suara ghaib yang sedang memanggil ku? Siapa? Seketika aku menoleh, di samping ku telah terpampang nyata sesosok pemuda dengan rambut acak adul. Ia menghampiri ku yang sedang meratapi nasib, lalu duduk di sofa.

"Aaissh... Da f*ck! Ada apaa? Kau mengagetkan ku saja." Seketika ku alihkan tatapan mataku padanya. Spontan, aku mengumpat, karena ia memanggil ku dengan sebutan chuck norris barusan. (Gila... Ni Author! aku disama-samain tokoh meme).

"Sekarang kau harus bertanggung jawab! Karena kau telah membuat diriku batal memasuki SMU favorite ku di kota Tokyo."

Terlihat ia sedang protes berat, mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke arahku, karena taulah. Sasuke adalah anak yang pintar, manis, lucu, imuet dan unyu-unyu. Tapi tetap saja dia nakal.

"Apa! Haha... Aku yakin kau pasti takkan menyesal. Karena kita akan bersekolah di London." Berusaha menghiburnya agar ia tidak marah kepada ku. But it's true, why not?

"What the... Seriously?' Hiih, dia mengangkat satu alisnya itu. Hedeh, asal tau saja. Anak ini seleranya tinggi banget, sampai-sampai ingin menanjak karir di dunia internasional. Atau yang sering kita kenal istilahnya itu 'Go international' lah.

"Ya. Kita akan menjadi bule-bule di sana. Dan dikelilingi banyak penggemar." Aku tertawa bak alien yang berhasil mengambil alih bumi.

"Ciih! Jangan mentang-mentang rambut mu yang berwarna kuning itu menjadikan alasan, kalau kau memanggil dirimu sendiri dengan sebutan bule?" Lagi-lagi pantat ayam memprotes. Weh, yang benar saja. Emang betul rambut ane kebule-bulean, terus mau digimanain lagi?

"Haha... Kau tau saja. Hmm... Tapi kalau di perhatikan baik-baik, aku sepertinya memang memiliki darah keturunan Belanda. Oh, atau Inggris? Atau jangan-jangan Perancis?"

Tebak ku, dengan pedenya memegang-mengang setiap sisi wajah ku nan sekseh.

*sweatdrop Sasuke*

"Heleh, kau itu keturunan chuck norris."

Ciiat! Asem banget nih anak (lebih asem lagi Authornya). Yang bener? Aku langsung sweat drop mendengar ucapannya kembali. Aduh, parah dah berdebat dengan orang yang goldarnya langka begini.

"Jiiah... Sialan kau chicken but!" Balas ku, dengan melempar satu bantal kursi ke arahnya. Lalu ia pergi begitu saja, mencampakkan ku. Hiks... T_T

...

Aku sedang mengambil air minum, guna bekal dalam perjalanan nanti. Ngomong-ngomong, kata ortu nih. Jalannya, melewati gunung tinggi, lautan, tebing curam nan terjal. 'Kaya ninja Hatori aja' Ya begitulah, efek kebanyakan nonton filem digabung kartun.

"Hey Susuke! Eh susuke, Sasuke!" Keceplosan, karena botol yang ku isi dengan air, tumpah.

"Hnn... What's up?" Sasuke, kelihatannya tidak keberatan jika aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan Susuke? Atau dia tidak mendengar tadi? Terselahlah. Ku balikan wajah ku menatap Sasuke yang sedang apel dengan gadgetnya sembari tiarap ria di sofa.

"Itu, kapan kita bisa masuk ke sana? Ke sekolah ghaib itu."

Aku melanjutkan perkataan ku, barusan.

"Hooh, kau bisa masuk kapan saja. Selagi kau masih hidup."

Lagi-lagi, ia menjawab dengan tidak serius. Walau mukanya itu selalu terlihat serius.

"Kau ini, aku serius!" Aku menghentakkan kaki ku ke lantai keramik. Inilah hal yang paling greget, kalau bersahabat dengan Sasuke jones. Di saat bercanda ia serius, dan sebaliknya. 'Kapan nyambungnya.' Batin ku.

"Ho? Wajah mu tak pernah kelihatan lebih serius, kecuali pada saat kau boker." Dengarkan? ia bercanda lagi.

*leher naruto berputar 360 derajat*

"Wtf! Heh, apa kau mengintip ku?" Refleks, aku menghentikan aktifitas mengisi botol minuman.

"Kamera sisi tv yang menangkap aksi mu itu. Lalu aku yang mengambilnya." Jawabnya santai, dasar anak ini. Ia menjawabnya bagaikan balita nan polos.

"Hah! Dan kau menyimpannya?"

Kembali ku utarakan pertanyaan, agar memastikan. Kalau dia macam-macam dengan video itu, bisa-bisa nanti harakat dan martabat ku yang hancur.

"Tidak, ku ambil mini kamera itu, lalu ku bersihkan virus nya dengan cara menghapus video ketika kau ngebom." Huft... Syukurlah, sepertinya aku merasa sedikit lega.

'Chotto...' Batinku.

"Astaga! Kau parah, berarti kau sempat melihatnya donk."

Spontan ku balikan seluruh badan ku ke arahnya sembari menunjuk-nunjuk protes. "Wah parah kau!" *nyet-nyet*

"Ha. Ha. Menurut mu?" Ia tertawa renyah, dengan slow motion.

Langsung saja ku alihkan topik pembicaraan, sebelum hal nista lainnya yang akan ia ucapkan dari mulut berbisanya itu. (Maklum lah, ponakan nya Orochimaru).

"Huh, jadi kapan kita akan berangkat?" Sambung ku.

"Ya, sekaranglah masa tahun depan. Baiklah, segera berkemas!"

Jawabnya, dengan menyuruhku. Ia pun bangkit dari posisi tiarap nya.

"Nanti saja, tahon depan!" Balasku lagi, hahay... Satu sama sekarang. Segera saja aku naik ke lantai atas, tanpa memperdulikannya.

...

"Are you ready, Sasuke?" Ucapku sembari berbalik ke belakang.

"Hnn... Yes..." Jawab Sasuke dengan lemas.

NGEEENNNG! BRUMMM...

Kami pun melaju kencang. Setelah ku tancapkan gas motor ku, dengan gigi 1. Dan speedometer 120 km. #Haaah? (Jangan bayangkan wajah kami seperti apa). *woy! Mustahil!

* * *

Chapter 3

New Highschool?

...

Sekarang mereka sudah sampai di London. Pastinya mereka menggunakan pesawat dari Konoha ke Inggris. *wadoew*

"Hiiaaa... Hosh-hosh." Naruto melompat, lalu menendang batu di hadapannya. Seketika ia melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Nan deee yooo!?" Pemuda yang berada tepat di depan Naruto langsung saja mengeluarkan kalimat dengan nada extreme.

Naruto menggeleng cepat. Pertanda takut, akan tatapan Teme-nya itu. "Hosh-hosh... Seberapa jauh lagi, Teme?" Ucapnya mencairkan suasana.

"Menurut mu?" Yang ditanya, malah bertanya balik.

"Aargghh... Ayolah, kau kan tau arahnya..." Naruto menggeram, dengan gaya boker.

"Lha! Kau kan yang mengajak ku kesini? Dan seharusnya, kau tidak buang KOMPAS sialan itu." Chiken butt mulai meledak-ledak sembari melotot kepada duren kuning di belakangnya.

"Naaaaaaniii?" Tampang bloon Naruto keluar.

*Bunyi kaset rusak*

Ketika mereka sampai di London.

"Yeaah... Yahooo...!" Teriak pemuda blonde, sembari kebut-kebutan ria.

"Heey dureeen... Jangan ngebuut!" Pemuda dibelakangnya, setengah mati berteriak mengingatkan si pengendara.

Tapi...

BRRUUUM-BRUUUMMM! Dengan nafsunya, Naruto terus memacu moge nya. #hiiaah...

"DOOOOBBEE! WOOY... KURANGI KECEPATAN, ADA PERINGATAN TUH!" Tunjuk chiken butt di belakangnya, ribut.

"Hiiiaaa... Calm-down, Seme!" Balas Naruto dengan menirukan gaya TK -AB-

"Wth? Se..." *jidat Sasuke langsung muncul perempatan*

"Jiaah,,, tikungan... Vroooh!" Cerocos Sasuke, hingga salivanya nyembur kemana-mana.

"Hoohoo... Tenang vrrooh! Ada rem!" Ancungan jempol dari Naruto. Dibarengi dengan kedipan sebelah matanya.

*Sweatdrop Sasuke*

Tik-tok...

*nyet-nyet-nyet-nyet...*

"Ahahhaahaha... Ha-ha. Huuaaa... Rem-nya bloong, WOOY!"

Naruto teriak ria sembari menekan beberapa kali rem sebelah kirinya.

Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Ya, demi menjaga citranya, maka ia hanya faceplam dengan gaya sok cool ala Uchiha.

...

"KYYAA! TI-TIKUNGAN TAJAM!" Naruto langsung belok patah, mengingat jalanan menuju sekolah barunya adalah jalanan yang benar sepi. Maka beruntunglah baginya walau tanpa dibekali rem sekalipun.

SRRRRRRIIIITT...

Moge Naruto ngepot, meninggalkan bekas ban-ban besar miliknya, sepanjang jalan.

"Fiiiuuuh..." Kini, mereka berdua dapat bernafas lega.

Tapi, tunggu...

"WTF... TIKUNGAN LAGI VRROH!" Fix, Sasuke hari ini belajar vokal secara tak langsung. Karena teriak-teriak aja dari tadi.

"TENANG! BISA BELOK..." Teriak Naruto berusaha menenangkan. *acungan jempol lagi dari Naruto*

Tapi... Takdir berkehendak lain...

Di perjalanan ketika nikung...

BEEEP-BEEP! *bunyi klakson*

Ya, demikianlah truk tronton lewat dengan seenak jidat.

"HUUUAAA... TE-TEME... I'LL MISS U SO MUCH!" Ucap Naruto putus asa.

"HEY, KAU! COBA TEKAN REM KANANNYA!" Saran Sasuke hanya diabaikan oleh si kuning di depannya dengan menutup mata sekalian, pertanda pasrah dengan takdir.

Yeah! Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sasuke dari belakang menekan rem kanan moge Naruto.

CIIITTT...

Demikianlah, truk lewat beriringan dengan...

"HUAAA... SUSUKE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

"AKU HANYA MENEKAN REM KANAN!"

Terlemparnya kedua pujangga tersebut ke dalam jurang. Wkwk...

...

BRRAAK!

"Aduh, punggungku..." Jerit Naruto.

"Ssshhh... Damn! Ini sangat sakit." Umpat Uchiha itu.

"Aarggh..." Naruto terlihat kesal sembari mengacak-acak rambut blondenya.

"Tcck... Kuso!" Umpat Sasuke.

Terpampang dua sosok pemuda, nan sedang mencoba berdiri. Mereka saling bertatapan. *efek kilat*

"Dousithe? Ini semua gara-gara kau!" Naruto memulai percakapan.

"Heh! Sembarangan kau ya. Kalau saja kau tidak teledor mengendarainya, pasti sekarang kita berdua tidak berakhir seperti ini." Protes Sasuke.

"Tapi, ini semua karena kau! Kau yang menekan rem kanan nya."

Tunjuk Naruto menyalahkan.

JDEER! Bak di sambar petir Sasuke langsung memegangi dadanya.

"Huh... tapi seandainya saja, kau tidak melaju dengan kecepatan 100 km/jam. Maka kita tidak ngepot, lalu aku pasti tidak akan menekan rem kanannya." Protes Sasuke panjang x lebar.

"Ya. Tapi rem itulah yang membuat kita melayang!" Cerocos Naruto ke arah Sasuke yang sedang memalingkan wajahnya.

"Makanya, aku tadi hanya pasrah." Sambungnya.

"Oh, sou desu ka..." Sasuke memegang dagunya. Gaya berfikir.

*sweatdrop Naruto*

Baru kali ini ia diomeli habis-habisan sama si Dobe, sahabatnya. Tapi begitulah, sekesal-kesalnya Naruto pada dirinya, ia tak pernah menyebut Sasuke dengan sebutan 'Baka' walau sebenarnya, Sasuke sering mengucapkannya pada Naruto. Yup, itulah yang membuat Sasuke betah bersahabat dengan Naruto.

"Ya, sudahlah. Apa boleh buat, kita harus melewati tebing nan curam ini." Balas Naruto, dengan kedua tangan di atas.

'Hiiiaaa... Ternyata, kesampaian juga. Aku kalah telak! Huaa...' *dia keinget ninja hatouri*

"Ya-ya... Kuserahkan padamu. Semuanya." Sasuke berkutik.

"Peta-nya, mengatakan kita harus berjalan ke arah utara." Tunjuk Naruto dengan gaya bak pemimpin diktator.

"Baiklah, kita akan melewati arah utara dengan kompas ini!" Usul Sasuke dengan melemparkan kompasnya ke Naruto.

Mereka pun mulai berjalan.

...

Ditengah perjalanan...

"Tck... Kompas apaan nih? Error kali ya?" Ucap Naruto sembari menggoyang-goyangkan benda bundar milik Sasuke(?).

"Sini ku lihat?" Sasuke langsung merebut benda itu.

"Hmm... Ada yang salah, tunggu kau penggang dulu." Sasuke pun menggeledah isi tas nya, mencari sesuatu. Entah apa itu.

KWWAAAKK-KWWAAAK *bunyi burung gagak*

"Aargggh... Siaalan kau gaaak! Rasakan i-"

BYYUUUR! *nyemplung*

*leher Naruto berbalik perlahan*

*sweatdrop Sasuke*

"Kussoooo... Baka nee Narutoooo!" Teriak si pemuda yang sedang berjongkok mencari barang di tasnya.

"Huuaaaaaa..." Naruto menangis ria.

*Naruto swatdrop*

"Hehe..." *dia nyengir ala kuda.*

"Baka... Dobe..." Ucap Sasuke perlahan.

...

Kedua pemuda itu melangkah bak petualang sejati. Hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah dataran tinggi.

Sasuke, salah satu pemuda itu menyisih pohon yang menghalangi pandangan mereka.

"Sepertinya, kita sudah dekat." Ucapnya.

"Ya, kita hampir sampai." Sambung Naruto sambil membenarkan tas gendongnya.

Mereka pun melangkah, melewati pohon yang sudah tumbang itu. Menuju sebuah bangunan tua, yang terlihat sangat kokoh dan bergaya klasik. Entahlah, keduanya masih memandang gedung yang dinobatkan sebagai sekolah baru mereka itu, dengan tatapan bingung.

"Disini kan, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke dengan menunjukkan peta kepada teman berkepala kuningnya itu.

"Hmm. Ya... Kita hanya tinggal masuk saja." Jawab Naruto. Mereka melihat gerbang sekolah, bertatapan satu sama lain, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan mereka lagi ke gerbang sekolah yang sangat tinggi itu lagi.

"Ppfftt... Perasaan ku saja atau memang benar. Kalau, gerbang sekolah ini mirip gerbang pemakaman umum." Ucap Sasuke ceplos.

"Ha... Ha... Yang benar saja. Psstt... Ayo masuk!" Ajak Naruto.

"Eh, terkunci..." Naruto terhenti, ketika hendak membuka gerbang itu.

"Permisi..." Naruto mulai melihat orang-orang dari luar gerbang. Kosong... Sunyi, senyap. Seperti tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"Hallo!" Ulangnya lagi.

"Hmm... Sumimasen..." Uchiha pun berteriak. Membantu sohibnya untuk memunculkan seseorang. Paling tidak, mereka bisa masuk sekarang.

"Heeeh, kau ini. Tumben sekali mau berteriak." Claim Naruto.

Sasuke, sepertinya tidak mau berbohong. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu gerbang. Menunggu seseorang untuk membukakan gerbangnya. "Huft! Aku sudah sangat lelah, Naruto!"

"Hmm... Woy, ada orang kah?" Teriak Naruto dengan megoyang-goyangkan pagar besi nan tinggi itu.

"Ayolah! Kita sudah mengorbankan separuh nyawa kita untuk sampai di sini. Dan sekarang, tidak ada orang? Fabolous!"

Sasuke mendengus kesal, memutar onyx nya yang pekat itu. Sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan dada bidangnya.

"Aku sih, tidak mau langsung pulang." Ujar Naruto menyambung perkataan Sasuke.

"Aku bisa saja. Tapi sekarang sudah senja." Jawab Sasuke santai. Ia mengeluarkan smartphone hitamnya dari saku celana. "Malah hawanya sangat dingin pula." Kemudian menggesekkan kedua telapak tangannya ke lengan panjangnya .

"Aaah... Wakata." Naruto hanya mengangguk tenang. Dengan kedua tangan yang ia letakkan di gerbang besar itu, bak seorang tahanan.

"Aaaaaaauuuuuuummmm..."

"Kyyaa! Serigala!" Sukses, membuat Naruto loncat ke arah Sasuke.

"Heleh... Sama begituan aja takut." Sasuke melirik datar ke arah Naruto.

"Eh, itu bisa menggigit tau?" Balas Naruto dengan tampang innocent.

"Heh... Kau ini. Coba? Seraman mana, serigala sungguhan sama GGS?"

(Jiaah... Pake ditanya lagi)

"Hehe..." *naruto nyengir sambil sweatdrop*

5 menit berlalu...

"Woooy! Helej... Pada mati kah?" Umpat Naruto, kembali megoyang-goyangkan pagar tinggi itu.

"Ehhmm..." Tampak seorang pria tinggi besar berjubah hitam muncul tiba-tiba di depan gerbang.

"Eh-heh?" Membuat Naruto mundur beberapa langkah. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menolehkan kepalanya sedikit, untuk melihat sosok itu.

"Can I help u?" Tanya pria itu, memandangi Naruto dari dalam gerbang, bergaya bak seorang pelayan istana.

"A-aannoo." Naruto bengong. 'Kaya nya ni orang pakai bahasa inggris.' Batinnya.

"Yes, Umm... Could you let me in?" Ucap Sasuke langsung menerobos. Menghentikan aktivitasnya memainkan handphone.

"Oh... Ok. But, who are you? You-re both?" Pria itu melihat ke arah Sasuke, kemudian Naruto.

"Hmm... We're new students here." Respon Sasuke singkat.

"Yeah... Ok, come in. Had you make appointment with headmaster?" Tanya pria itu lagi, sembari membuka pintu gerbang.

"Yes. Of course." Sasuke menjawabnya yakin, ia pun masuk dengan santainya ke dalam.

Pria itu kembali menutup gerbangnya, sembari berkata. "Let me show you, headmaster's room." Ujar pria itu.

"Oh, thank you. I'll do it myself, umm... I mean, me and my friend." Ucap Sasuke tenang.

"Oh, ok. If you have a problem. You can go there, that's my room, u can ask me." Jawab pria paruh baya itu, dengan menunjukkan salah satu ruangan yang jauh dari mereka.

"Oh, thank you very much." Jawab Sasuke lagi.

"Ok, have a nice day." Pria itu tersenyum. Ia pergi ke arah barat meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"..." Naruto bungkam.

"He... Muwehehe..." Sasuke tertawa meledek ke arah Naruto.

"..." Hening.

"Hiiih... Teme!" Si kuning itu menghentakkan kakinya, kesal.

"Kau ini, rambut saja yang blonde. Tapi, tidak bisa bahasa inggris. Helej, chuck-"

"Ok, ok... Fix... Nanti aku belajar bahasa inggris." Potongnya, membalas ucapan Sasuke.

"Yeah, Whatever..." Sasuke menggidikkan kedua bahunya, sembari terus berjalan.

...

"Wooy, sekarang kita kemana nih?"

Pemuda berambut blonde itu berhenti sembari memandangi gedung besar yang ada di hadapannya itu dengan pose berkecak pinggang.

"Mencari ruangan kepala sekolah." Respon Sasuke santai, sembari membenarkan tas gunungnya.

Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke yang berada di depannya. "Hah? Di gedung sebesar ini? Wth?"

"Yeah..."

"Emangnya si penjaga gerbang itu tidak mau menunjukkannya?"

"... Ada sih, tapi ku tolak."

"Omegot! Kalau kita kesasar, bagaimana?"

"Aahh... Perjalanan panjang ke sini, kita juga tanpa kompas, kan? Tenang saja." Jawab Sasuke santai, dengan PDnya.

'Mulai songong dah dia.' Batin Naruto.

"Heleeh, bener-bener dah."

...


End file.
